1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst composition suitable for isomerization reactions, which composition comprises an alumina carrier, a Group VIII noble metal, and a halogen compound. The invention further relates to the use of this catalyst composition.
2. Prior Art
Known isomerization catalysts comprising an alumina carrier, a Group VIII noble metal, and a halogen compound are the commercial grades AT-20 and AT-2G available from Akzo Nobel Chemicals B.V. These catalysts comprise Pt and chloride on an alumina support and have a total pore volume of 0.45 ml/g. Of this total pore volume 91% resides in pores with a diameter smaller than 12 nm. The compacted bulk density of these compositions is 0.84 g/ml.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved catalyst composition suitable for use in isomerization. More specifically, the objective is to provide a catalyst composition with a higher activity in isomerization reactions, per gram of catalyst and per gram of Group VIII noble metal, than the prior art catalyst compositions.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a catalyst composition comprising an alumina carrier, a Group VIII noble metal, and a halogen compound wherein the catalyst composition has total pore volume of more than 0.48 ml/g and wherein at least 50% of this total pore volume resides in pores with a diameter smaller than 12 nm.
In a second embodiment, the present invention comprises a process for the isomerization of hydrocarbons comprising contacting the hydrocarbons with the above catalyst composition at isomerization conditions.
Other embodiments of the invention comprise further details concerning catalyst composition and pore size.